Toji Harem
by YukinaTakanashi
Summary: When one accomplishes their goal, what does one do next? Well, Tagitsuhime had no problem deciding for herself after she completed her plan for revenge. Because even with the world destroyed, the aradama princess found a new form of entertainment. One that involves six certain Tojis... (This is a fanfic request from a reader who wishes to remain anonymous.)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm SO sorry that I haven't posted anything recently. I actually had to make an emergency flight back to Japan. As I'm sure you all know, there was a fire at the Kyoto Animation Studio and I had to be there for my family. Unfortunately, one of the people now being hospitalized is a distant family friend. So, I had to remain in Kyoto for a few days. However, I've returned to Canada quickly. I honestly didn't want to stay in Kyoto too long because of how sad the atmosphere was. Now that the mourning in my family is (mostly) over, I'm back on track. Sort of.**

**This is going to be a three-chapter fanfic. It has been requested by one of my readers, who wishes to remain anonymous.**

**Warning: Explicit sexual content.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Kanami and Hiyori**

The shackles, which scraped against Hiyori's wrists as she struggled with them, had rubbed away at least a layer of her skin already. The cold metal did not help make it easier to control her shivering either. Shivering not just from the bone-chilling air around her, but out of fear of the predator lounging on the sumptuous bed in the room.

"I'd have thought you'd be happy with our new quarters," Tagitsuhime yawned. "Better than that cell I put you in earlier, don't you think?"

Hiyori merely glared, wishing she wasn't restrained to one of the bedposts so she could punch the aradama princess's face. Or even better, strangle her to death. Swansdown pillows and fleecy duvets had no impression on the Heijou Toji. So, she simply said the only thing she was thinking at that moment.

"Fuck you."

Tagitsuhime let out a sigh. "And here I was hoping for at least a thank you. Guess Mummy didn't teach you any manners, did she? Hiiragi Kagari...what a disappointment of a woman."

"Shut up!" Hiyori yelled. "Don't talk about my mother as if you know her!"

A cry of pain escaped her mouth when she felt the slap across her cheek. The angry-red hand mark stood out against her pale skin. Eyes welling with tears, Hiyori choked back the growl that she wanted to release, saving herself from any other form of punishment.

"You'll know better hereafter than to address your princess like that," Tagitsuhime said.

"Just kill me," Hiyori whispered.

"Nah, that would be too easy," Tagitsuhime replied. "After everything you and those annoying Toji brats did to me, death is not a suitable punishment for you."

Hiyori raised an eyebrow with a sarcastic smirk. "So, you're planning to torture me then?"

Her contemptuous smile dropped, once the aradama princess crawled over and slid a finger along her exposed neck. Stiffening from the repulsive contact, Hiyori scowled with all the hatred she could muster. She would not show weakness. She would not close her eyes. She would simply stare down this bitch, undefeated as her last act of defiance.

"Torture you? That's tempting indeed," Tagitsuhime said. "However, not exactly personal enough. I have something more fitting for a..._naughty_ girl like you."

Her choice of words caught Hiyori's attention. Immediately, thoughts of fear flew through the Heijou Toji's mind as she tried to not let her emotions show.

_'Does she know?! She can't possibly—how can she?'_

Tagitsuhime seemed to sense the anxiety behind Hiyori's angry eyes. Licking her lips in a deliberately slow way, the aradama princess started to teasingly stroke the Heijou Toji's thighs. Ever so slowly nearing that certain spot of pleasure...

Hitching her breath, Hiyori shivered once Tagitsuhime whispered in her ear, "I've seen all your thoughts when you absorbed me in your body. I wonder what that little Chidori girl would think if she knew about them..."

"N-No!"

"Wanting to kiss her when you two are together. Masturbating in your room, thinking such lewd fantasies about her. I never took you as a person who'd fall for Etou Kanami, who's such an airhead," Tagitsuhime purred.

"S-Shut up!" Hiyori choked, trying to keep from whimpering.

"Tell me, Juujou Hiyori, did you ever want her to do this?"

Gasping, Hiyori's eyes went wide once she felt Tagitsuhime stroke her pussy underneath her panties.

"S-Stop! W-What are you—ahn! No!"

The aradama princess's cold fingers started to rub it slowly, before going faster and faster, each touch becoming rougher than the one before. A strangled moan was all Hiyori could let out, as she squeezed her eyes shut, secretly revelling in the pleasure.

"Aaaaaaaahhhnn!"

An explosive feeling erupted between her legs, as she quickly came, soaking her panties. Tagitsuhime hadn't even penetrated her and already she was feeling her mind go foggy. The moments when she'd try to do herself were nothing like this. Apparently, sex _was_ better when done with another person. Hiyori blushed, knowing her thoughts were far from what a girl like her should be thinking.

"K-Kanami! Kanami!" Hiyori screamed in ecstasy.

"Yes, Hiyori-chan?"

Hiyori's burgundy eyes shot open in terror at the sound of the familiar voice. Only this time, the normally cheerful voice was laced with slight sexiness. From behind one of the bed's drapes, the Minoseki Toji herself emerged, clad in only her undergarments. Immediately, Hiyori's cheeks went pink. Not only had Kanami just heard her scream from cumming so hard, but she also was practically almost naked for them all to see.

"Like it, Hiyori-chan?" Kanami crooned.

A gasp left the Heijou Toji's mouth, once she realized she had been staring. Shamefully, she turned the other way quickly, not wanting to look at Kanami's seductive grin and Tagitsuhime's taunting expression.

Still refusing to make eye contact with either of them, Hiyori stammered, "W-What did y-you do to her? Why is K-Kanami...?"

"Well, making Etou Kanami mine instead of yours is the perfect revenge, don't you think?" Tagitsuhime asked, cupping Kanami's chin with one hand.

Hiyori's heart dropped when she saw that the Minoseki Toji shared the same cruel grin as the aradama princess. This had to be a bad dream! There was no way the same cute girl she loved would agree to this. Struggling against her restraints, Hiyori vainly tried to free herself so she could reach them. So she could break Kanami away from Tagitsuhime. So she could snap the Minoseki Toji out of whatever trance she was in.

Tagitsuhime continued to stroke Kanami's skin while saying, "I must say, Juujou Hiyori, I was initially tempted to just end things quickly for you. But your little lovebird here literally begged me on her knees to spare your pathetic life."

A chuckle left the aradama princess's mouth at the memory. "So much for love, huh, Hiyori-chan?"

Tagitsuhime's usage of the endearing nickname Kanami would always use was like a slap in the face to Hiyori. Unmoved by the Heijou Toji's anger, desperation, and misery, the aradama princess merely shot her another wicked glance, before roughly kissing the Minoseki Toji in her arms. Hiyori opened her mouth to scream, but all that came out was silence. Whether she was just in horrified shock or Tagitsuhime had something to do with her muteness, Hiyori didn't care—she just wanted to escape this nightmare!

Yet, something was preventing her from doing anything. She couldn't close her eyes. She couldn't say anything. She couldn't even move. She could only watch in dismay as Tagitsuhime invaded Kanami's mouth with her tongue. The Minoseki Toji squirmed from pleasure, before wrapping her arms around the aradama princess.

"Mmmm...mmmph..."

_'No! Kanami, stop! Don't give into her!' _Hiyori desperately wanted her screaming thoughts to reach the entranced brown-haired Toji, but of course, they couldn't.

Instead, Kanami just seemed all the more submissive. She let her bare back fall against the bed, pulling Tagitsuhime with her. The loud moan Kanami let out was muffled by another of Tagitsuhime's aggressive kisses, as the aradama princess began to focus her attention on exploring the Minoseki Toji's body.

"T-Tagitsuhime...sama..." Kanami gasped.

Her back arched instinctively and a sharp cry escaped her mouth, when the aradama princess viciously bit her neck, leaving a red lovemark. Cold sweat dripped down Hiyori's body—she was supposed to be the one kissing Kanami! Only she was supposed to make Kanami feel that way!

Impatiently, Tagitsuhime used one of her sharp fingernails to tear Kanami's bra in half along with her panties. Now fully exposed, Kanami looked towards Hiyori with another erotic expression of smugness. Cheeks red with shame, the Heijou Toji tried to ignore how wet she was starting to become again and prayed no one would notice.

"Hiyori-chan, are you getting turned on by just staring at me?" Kanami purred.

The gulp Hiyori had in her throat nearly choked her as her body became clammier. All of a sudden, she felt too hot wearing her clothes, which felt like some sort of barrier from the pleasure she was internally craving.

"Etou Kanami, remember who you should really be focusing on," Tagitsuhime chided, before roughly shoving a finger up the Minoseki Toji's pussy.

"Aaaauuugh!"

The intruding pain coming from between her legs made Kanami squeeze her eyes shut, tears teetering at the edges of them. She could feel her inner walls tightening around the digits inside of her, as her love fluids slowly came out. Yet, she deserved this punishment. It was her own fault for forgetting about her true mistress.

"T-Tagitsuhime-sama," the Minoseki Toji panted. "Punish me p-properly."

Her words were met with another kiss to her lips, as Tagitsuhime committed the deed. Shoving her fingers in and out repeatedly with no mercy. Relishing the cries of agony and pleasure coming from the girl beneath her.

"Aaugh! Haahhnnn...mmph...ugh! Ah!"

Hiyori helplessly watched the erotic show in front of her, hating how powerless she was. The Heijou Toji would've done anything to ease the suffering of the girl she loved.

'_She's sacrificing her body for me...'_ Hiyori thought.

Kanami's eyes bulged once she felt her breasts being grabbed by those slick white hands. Her body twisted and contorted, reacting to the relentless touches and forceful squeezes her chest was forced to endure. Twisting her nipples...giving her ruthless bites... The aradama princess definitely knew how to inflict torture to the Minoseki Toji's exposed breasts.

"Aaah! T-Tagi—aaugh! Hyyaaahhnn!"

The Minoseki Toji let out a gasp when she felt something cool and slimy against her bare thighs. Looking down, she saw that two tentacles of noro protruding from Tagitsuhime's back were now spreading open her pussy. They wriggled around, almost experimentally, before eventually slithering inside her.

At last, finding her voice, Hiyori yelled, "No, don't!"

Her hoarse cry was broken off by another tentacle of noro wrapping itself around her mouth, effectively preventing any sounds of protest from her. With tears streaming down her cheeks and paralyzed with horror, Hiyori watched Kanami submit herself as the tentacles inside her started to bulge.

The Minoseki Toji's mouth opened, a soundless cry coming from her, once she felt warm liquid start to gush inside her womb. Dizzy with pleasure, Kanami clenched the bedsheets as she started cumming again. Each thrust earning another spray of her love juices... Tagitsuhime watched with a satisfied smile, relishing the lewd look on Kanami's face and the aghast look on Hiyori's.

"I-I'm cumming!" Kanami cried.

"Let it all out, Etou Kanami," Tagitsuhime snickered. "Show Juujou Hiyori just how much of a pervert you are too."

Kanami felt her insides heat up again before another spray of cum came out of her. Relaxing, she closed her eyes letting the aradama princess lap at her pussy, tasting the tangy mixture of sweat and love liquids.

"How interesting indeed," Tagitsuhime said, after pulling herself up again. "But, it doesn't seem fair that you share no part in making another feel good."

Then, with a mischievious look at Hiyori, she added, "I think I know how to solve that..."

Still panting, Kanami asked, "You mean...?"

Her mouth still gagged, Hiyori let out a muffled scream and began thrashing at her chains again. As much as she wanted to have sex with Kanami, doing it merely because Tagitsuhime wanted them to was something else.

"How would you like your own sex slave and servant, Etou Kanami?" the aradama princess purred.

With a flick of her hand, the chains around Hiyori's wrists and her noro gag came undone. The Heijou Toji only had time to let out another scream, before she was pinned down to the bed by Kanami's aggressive hold.

"K-Kanami! Please! This isn't you," Hiyori desperately said. "Please stop—no!"

Her uniform, bra, and panties were impatiently ripped off before Kanami yanked her legs up high and started licking her honeypot. Seeing stars from pleasure, Hiyori shrieked and started thrashing from pleasure, until Tagitsuhime held her arms down.

"Enjoy this, Juujou Hiyori. I'm fulfilling your wish too," the aradama princess said.

Releasing her tongue from Hiyori's clit and pussy, Kanami said with a smile, "Hiyori-chan, is this how you imagined having sex with me? Or maybe you wanted it rougher?"

Hiyori choked and her eyes went wide when she saw orange noro conglomerate near Kanami's own womanhood and take the form of a long member.

"H-How?!"

Kissing Hiyori, Kanami replied, "Just a little gift from Tagitsuhime-sama."

She held the Heijou Toji's legs down, before crooning, "Ready?"

Hiyori's mind was nearly broken. Did she want this? Of course, she loved Kanami with all her heart, but in her dreams, the Minoseki Toji loved her purely from the heart. Not because she was commanded to or was being controlled. Right now, the only thing that was making Kanami do this was Tagitsuhime. No, Hiyori did not want this kind of love at all.

"No! Stop—!"

Agony exploded when she felt Kanami's huge noro member shove inside her. Hiyori screamed at the pain. It was too big! Too big! She couldn't—she can't— Looking down, the Heijou Toji expected to see her tummy deformed and bulging, but no trace of the huge genital organ in her was seen.

"KANAMI!" Hiyori cried. "Hyyaaahn! Aaaahhhnn...mmmph...ugh...ah! Ah! Ah! Yaaaah!"

A gush of warm liquids was blown into her, as her walls clamped around Kanami's member. Watching with amused eyes, Tagitsuhime observed every single one of Hiyori's reactions. Unlike Kanami, who was submissive, Hiyori was still stubbornly struggling against the pain and pleasure.

Licking Hiyori's neck, Tagitsuhime whispered, "Stop trying to free yourself and give in. Otherwise, the only liquid coming out of your delicious pussy will be blood."

Stiffening at these words, Hiyori whimpered and ceased her movements. Each thrust inside her was possessive and intense, only meant to tear her apart. Feeling herself get hotter and tighter, the Heijou Toji arched her back, her mouth open wide.

"I-I'M CUMMING!"

Kanami let her member remain in Hiyori's twitching body for several minutes, letting her fluids soak inside her womb. It felt so deliciously warm being inside of another person. She expected nothing less from Hiyori.

_'Perhaps...'_ Kanami thought.

Hiyori's eyes were still closed, so nothing could prepare her from seeing Kanami above her face. In just a split second, the Heijou Toji choked once she felt the warm sticky thing shove itself into her mouth.

"Drink it all up, Hiyori-chan," Kanami said. "You want to taste me, don't you?"

Hiyori could only weakly let out another moan, before obeying. The liquid was like fire in her throat and she tried to keep from throwing it back up.

Eventually, Kanami's hot body collapsed onto Hiyori's. Their hair, which was matted with sweat and cum, stuck to their exposed bodies as the two panted. Only Tagitsuhime remained sitting upright on the bed, a look of pure satisfaction plastered upon her face.

Stroking Hiyori's pussy, the aradama princess whispered, "Be ready, darling. Today is definitely not the last time you'll be a submissive prostitute for Etou Kanami and I."

* * *

**A/N: Think I caught a cold. Been hacking a lot lately. Ugh.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Finally applied for my Japanese Visa. It's hard to believe that in less than three weeks I'll be going to Japan again to study. Can't wait to buy more yuri manga. Lol. **

**Warning: Again, this chapter contains explicit sexual matter.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Mai and Sayaka**

Tagitsuhime surveyed the naked girl underneath her with lingering eyes, taking in every inch of the purple-haired Toji's lustrous body. Yanase Mai certainly had well-formed breasts for a girl her age, unlike Juujou Hiyori. The aradama princess licked her lips with a hungry expression, impatient and eager to suck the white liquids inside. Mai's glowing eyes of noro widened once she felt something warm and wet wrap around one of her nipples.

"T-Tagitsuhime-s-sama!"

Trying to hold in her loud moans, the Yanase heiress quickly covered her mouth with her hand. Currents of electric sensations shot through Mai's excited breasts, as Tagitsuhime let her tongue trace along them. Her back arched upwards from pleasure, as though giving her bosom up in offering to the white-haired monster holding her down. However, the Minoseki Toji was met with disappointment when Tagitsuhime removed her now milk-soaked lips. Her dissatisfaction didn't last long though.

"Haaaa! Mmmmm..."

Throwing her head back, Mai let out a shriek of pleasure as two tentacles of noro attacked her. With their suction-cup-like ends, they latched onto her nipples before rapidly pumping away.

"Aaaaahnnn...t-they're s-sucking my—yaaah!"

"Oh my, does it hurt, Mai-chan?" Tagitsuhime crooned.

The purple-haired Toji tried to answer but failed when another series of moans and gasps escaped her throat. Her tongue lolling out slightly and her eyes rolled back, Mai lost herself in the waves of lust. Clenching the bedsheets, she let out a scream as the two tentacles began to pull her breasts harder. It came to the point where she actually thought their intent was to rip her nipples off.

"T-Too m-much! Please! Nooo!" Mai wailed.

Tagitsuhime clucked her tongue in a slightly condescending way. "Admit it, Mai-chan. You want this. You've craved the attention of others, but never voiced any outcry whatsoever. Just like any other good girl."

"Ugh! Ahhh...w-what are...hahnnnn...you t-talking about?" Mai gasped.

"Having two younger sisters; Etou Kanami ditching you for Juujou Hiyori; forever being in someone else's shadow," Tagitsuhime stated. "Isn't that right?"

The aradama princess said it so naturally and matter-of-factly—almost like she was simply telling the weather. And it wasn't far from the truth. Mai's glowing-orange eyes narrowed with hatred, disgusted that her past self was actually content with being on the side. Her blood boiled with jealousy, envious of her younger sisters, Hiyori, her superiors...

"Poor Yanase Mai...lonely and wanting attention," Tagitsuhime said before her lips pulled back into a sly grin. "I can save you from that."

Mai's expression was one of confusion until she saw who was approaching the bed. A lump caught in her throat at the sight of the white-haired girl.

"S-Sayaka-chan..."

Mai's deep green eyes couldn't stop roaming Sayaka's bare skin, marvelling at how cute she actually looked. The only article of clothing the Renpu Toji wore was a thin fabric wrapped around her waist, concealing her womanhood. However, coming from underneath it was a slim cord attached to a small remote Tagitsuhime held in one hand...the pieces fit together in Mai's mind.

The aradama princess snickered, "Itomi Sayaka, why don't you tell Yanase Mai your true feelings? Perhaps through _your gestures_..."

Sayaka's hungry noro-filled eyes burned with strong emotions, as she crawled like a panther towards the Minoseki Toji. She tried to ignore the intense vibrations in her pussy, which swelled from the sensations.

"M-Mai," she panted. "I d-don't...haaahn...want t-to just be y-your 'little-sister-like friend'...ugh! I-I want t-to taste m-more...mmmm...than y-your c-cookies. _I want your milk._"

"Aaaaah!"

Mai saw stars as Sayaka's tongue expertly licked her pussy and her hands fingered her small nub. Sucking lightly, the Renpu Toji lapped at the milk she always longingly wanted to taste. That sweet white liquid...warm and curious...

Tagitsuhime watched the two consummate with a bored face. Not entertaining enough... She turned up the remote's intensity and the reaction was immediate. Sayaka threw her head back, letting out a spray of thick white love juices herself with a strangled moan.

"Hyaaaahnnn!"

"Sayaka-chan!" Mai cried.

"M-Mai!"

"Haaah! D-Drink m-my..."

Mai never got to finish her sentence because at that moment, once again two tentacles of noro began sucking on her breasts. The Minoseki Toji thrashed her head from side to side, clenching Sayaka for support. Her Renpu Toji lover seemed to understand what she wanted though. Placing her mouth once more at Mai's entrance, Sayaka committed the erotic deed.

"S-Sayaka-chan!"

"Yaaah...M-Mai!"

Pleased that the spectacle had taken a new twist, Tagitsuhime's fingers searched for the small vibrator in Sayaka's pussy before pulling it out. With a new pair of noro tentacles protruding from her back, the aradama princess let them slither into the Renpu Toji's wet womanhood, loosening up her insides.

"Aaaaahnnn!"

"Not to worry, Itomi Sayaka," Tagitsuhime laughed. "You deserve having your own pussy fucked like Yanase Mai's, don't you? Interesting how the two of you are as much a pair of lovebirds as Etou Kanami and Juujou Hiyori."

The tentacles inside of Sayaka wriggled around the tightness of her womanhood, before finding the bull's eye. Her eyes widening and her mouth open, the white-haired girl's body spasmed once she felt something press the oh-so-perfect area inside her. Her walls tightened, trapping the intrusions inside her as they continued rubbing her g-spot.

"Ugh! N-Nyaaaah! Haaa...mmm...o-oh!"

"S-Sayaka-chan...let's c-cum together!" Mai said.

Both girls clutching onto each other, their mouths open with loud moans of unison, the two finally came to the finale. Warm sprays of love juices coated their bare skin, as they panted in exhaustion. Neither Mai nor Sayaka raised their heads at the sound of Tagitsuhime giving a slow clap of applause.

"Excellent...excellent indeed... You two have given me quite a show," the aradama princess said. "But be warned, this little play is far from over..."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry I haven't written in a while. Been so busy. :(**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Well, this is it. The last chapter before I leave for Japan. Don't get me wrong—as I've said before, I'll still write fanfics while in Japan. Just not as frequently.**

**Here is the last chapter of Toji Harem. Hope you all enjoy it.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Ellen and Kaoru**

_'Is having a huge bust such as that even possible?'_ Tagitsuhime thought.

For exactly fifteen minutes, she couldn't keep her hungry eyes from staring at the well-endowed girl before her. Kohagura Ellen only had to simply walk through the doors of the aradama princess's lavish bedchambers for Tagitsuhime to be immediately stupefied. Of course, Tagitsuhime had seen Ellen's large chest before, but that was when the blonde girl had clothes on. Now, fully unclothed, the Osafune Toji's breasts seemed to be bigger than usual.

Her eyes—leaving with difficulty—from the huge two mounds, Tagitsuhime then looked at the other naked girl. Mashiko Kaoru was at least a head shorter than her Osafune partner, and just as lacking chest-wise.

_'Abnormally huge and abnormally small is what I'd call them. Both in height and chest-size,'_ Tagitsuhime concluded. _'Mashiko Kaoru's bust, I'd say, is just as disappointing as Juujou Hiyori's.'_

Done with her survey of the two, Tagitsuhime snapped her fingers before indicating for them to come forward. Sashaying forward, Ellen confidently went up to her aradama mistress, expertly swaying her hips from side to side. Her Toji partner, on the other hand, just bumbled over, trailing after Ellen. The pink-haired loli barely even raised herself onto the bed, before Tagitsuhime yanked her up, pinning her arms down.

"Now, who shall it be first?" the aradama princess chortled. "Kohagura Ellen, how about you? Top or bottom?"

She didn't even wait for a proper reply, instead forcing Kaoru on her knees so that she hung over the blonde-haired girl. Just like with her other four Toji concubines, Tagitsuhime enlarged a few noro tentacles from her body so that they inserted inside Ellen and Kaoru's womanhoods. The two Tojis' eyes widened from the initial shock before moans of pleasure erupted from their throats.

"T-Tagitsuhime-s-sama!" Ellen cried. "M-More! Aaaaahnnn..."

"Fuck! Ugh! E-Ellen...look at me..." Kaoru panted.

The blonde-haired Toji looked up at the girl on top of her with half-lidded eyes. A thin trail of saliva was coming from Kaoru's open mouth, as she continued to let out erotic sounds. Placing her hands on the breasts she always envied, the pink-haired loli played with them in fascination. They barely even fit in her palms.

"K-Kaoru!" Ellen shrieked. "Aaaaahnn! Mmmm...haaahnn..."

Her huge bust bounced with every time she arched her back. Between her small fingers, Kaoru could feel her partner's excited nipples hardening. Curiosity and passion consuming her, the pink-haired loli pinched one of them getting the desired effect.

"Ahn!"

Holding Kaoru for support, Ellen bit her bottom lip in pain as she felt Kaoru skillfully begin to suck upon her chest. She could feel her milk squirting out, which was quickly consumed by her partner.

_'I feel like a baby again,'_ Kaoru cynically thought.

She continued to suck upon Ellen's breasts, as their pussies were masterfully tended to by Tagitsuhime. The aradama princess watched with victory in her eyes at the two Tojis consummating with each other. Another pair she had successfully brought down. Another pair added to her collection of young Toji prostitutes.

"It appears, Kohagura Ellen, that your pussy is just as big as your chest," Tagitsuhime commented. "I wonder how many of my members you can hold in?"

"W-What—aaaaugh!"

Raking her nails along Kaoru's back in pain, Ellen's eyes and mouth shot wide open as she felt something trying to rip apart her flower petals. Hissing from the sudden discomfort caused to her back, Kaoru turned around and saw that at least three large tentacles of noro were now pumping in and out of Ellen. They sprayed their liquids inside of her, making sure every inch of her walls was well-coated.

"Yaaaah! Mmmgh! Ah! Ah! Ah!"

Awed at how arousing it was to watch Ellen's pussy expand like that, Kaoru pleaded, "T-Tagitsuhime-sama! Please...ugh! I-I want...haah...more t-too!"

"Begging for it, I see..." Tagitsuhime said. "Very well."

Two more noro tentacles protruded from the aradama princess, joining the one that was already pumping Kaoru's pussy. The pink-haired loli threw her head back with a moan, letting white cum gush out of her.

"Try to keep all the nutrients I'm giving you inside your pussies, darlings," Tagitsuhime said. "And then, it'll be time for the last act of this play."

Ellen and Kaoru did their best to obey but still couldn't help letting out the occasional spray of love juices. Sweat rolled down their already cum-soaked skin, as the two Tojis continued to ravish each other's bodies.

"I-I can't...aaahhnnnn...help i-it...ah! I-I'm g-gonna c-cum!" Ellen yelled.

"Me too...E-Ellen!" Kaoru panted. "A-Aaaaaaaaaahh!"

White sticky love juices exploded from their walls, as the two orgasmed. Panting heavily, Kaoru gazed upon the blonde-haired Toji she secretly loved. There was still one thing she wanted to do.

"Tagitsu...hime-s-sama...I want...ugh...to..."

Apparently, the aradama princess already knew what exactly the pink-haired loli had in mind because she gave a cruel smile. That smile was all the confirmation Kaoru needed. Struggling with difficulty, due to summing so much, the smaller Toji crawled around so that her mouth was right in front of Ellen's soaked vagina.

"K-Kaoru! N-No!"

Ellen screamed for mercy as she felt her wet walls being sucked upon. Refusing to let her partner have all the fun, she likewise shot her tongue forward.

"Eek!"

Cum trickled from Kaoru's mouth as she tried to take a breath. Delicious pleasure was coming from her pussy as well and she knew that Ellen was also trying to eat her out with passionate energy. The two hungrily slurped out whatever liquids they could hold, letting out groans of aroused excitement.

"Aaah...Ellen..."

"K-Kaoru...uugghhh...fwah!"

"E-Ellen!"

"Kaoru!"

Holding each other tightly, the two screamed in ecstasy, letting sprays of cum coat each other's faces.

"AAAAAAHHHH!"

With orange flames flickering in her glowing eyes, Tagitsuhime let out a small chuckle.

_'Perfect,'_ she thought.

* * *

**A/N: And that is it, ladies and gentlemen! The end of "Toji Harem"-hope you all enjoyed this sexual stimulating fanfic. See you next time!**


End file.
